Found You
by xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: Pain, destruction, death, was all of the things that Elly only knew by working for Maria. Making friends with Peter and Charlotte are one thing that makes her life bareable. But a call for help leads this petite vampire to meet her mate.
1. Chapter 1

Death, destruction, pain, fire, it all surrounded me as I glided through the warzone. Shrieks, screams, growls, hisses, accompanied the sights around me as I walked. The newborns I trained, Maria's army, all fought against a different newborn army, all for territory. My petite frame of 5'3" with drool-worthy curves, glided with the grace only water could hold. Newborns would cower back as I walked passed them from the amount of scars on my body. There was almost not on inch of skin that wasn't marred with some form of mark. Showing off all the fights I won, how strong I was and how I could take on anything. My waist length black hair breezed out behind me as I walked. My full pouty pale pink lips were curled into a sneer as I spotted the 'leader' of the opposing newborn army. The sneer made my cute button nose scrunch up. My large almond shaped piercing dark purple eyes, shone with boredom, determination and seemed to flicker with power, like fire. I stopped in front of the 'leader' while standing in a fierce military stance and my sneer became more pronounced as he acted like he could take me on. This was why I absolutely hated my height, everyone underestimated my power. So I learned to make this an advantage easily. The 'leader' spoke with a voice of fake authority with an undertone of fear at seeing the scars on my body. "I suggest you hand over this territory and I might think about not ripping you to pieces little woman." I straightened in my stance and spoke with fire crackling in my bell and chime voice, making it show off my strength. "I have no plans on surrendering anything to you. I may be a woman but you trespassed on my sire's territory and you will not take a step out of here. Now, let's get started will we, here I'll give you a head start, free lunge." I knew how to play this game, I provoked them and most of the time, and no one would back out. The 'leader' lunged at me and I sidestepped with a simple sigh. He turned and snarled at me and lunged again, and I simply sidestepped again. After a few moments he started to get restless and I mentally knew that his newborn army was almost completely gone. Then he did a move that even newborns knew not to do. He shifted his attention away from me and onto his newborns to check them. I lunged and ripped off his head with one quick movement and threw all of him into the roaring fire at my side. I stood watching as my army destroyed the dead 'leader's army and once they were done I sent them all back to camp. I went over to my tent and slipped out of my now dirty tank top and short and put on a black training bra and cotton black short shorts with black combat boots. I put my hair in a ponytail and was about to walk out when my cell phone started ringing. I grumbled as I opened it and spoke in my natural soft bell and chime voice, "What the hell do you want Peter?" I heard my best guy vampire friend laugh on the other end of the conversation and say. "What Elly, no hello. Just a what the hell, come on say hi nicely." I growled out into the phone, "I just got back from a fight Peter, I don't have the fucking time, just tell me what you want so I can get back before I flip shit." I heard him sigh and he answered, "I know you want to get out of that hell hole and away from the bitch. So I'm giving you a choice, my sire needs your help in protecting his family against a small newborn army. He is the only one trained and needs help training the others as well as destroying the newborns. Once this is all over, he will need your help getting him back to his right home, Elly. Just trust me on this, please." Peter begged into the phone. I gave an annoyed sigh and said, "Ya know Peter, if this was anyone else, I'd hunt ya down and kill ya. But it's you and I plan ta help. Where the hell is this brother of yours?" I let my natural southern drawl come back into my voice. I heard Peter practically squeal with glee and I knew he was jumping up and down so I laughed and said, "Peterpire stop with the jumpin and squealin it drops your manliness down by a lot." He just huffed and said, "He is in Forks, Washington. His sister Alice will see you comin, love you Elly. I'll call them now and let them know you'll be comin." I gave a soft laugh and said, "Love ya too Peterpire, give my love to Char-Char." Then I hung up and grabbed the backpack that held all of my things I owned. I glided over to Maria's tent and walked in to see her fucking one of her 'guards'. I huffed in disgust as I saw her toss him to the side and they both covered themselves up with something. "I'm leavin Maria, just needed ta inform ya. Have a good evenin." I said and tipped my head towards her and walked out of her tent. She rushed out and called out to me. "You can't just leave me. I will find you and I will send out my army on you, Elly." I turned around and walked up to her to where I was head to head with her and I spoke with my power crackling voice and I saw her shiver with faint fear. "I have trained this army and they are loyal to me, all of em. They would sooner turn on you than me cause they know I would kill each an' every last one of em. Good bye Maria." I smirked and ghosted off into the woods. I ran off towards the northwest towards Washington away from Texas.

I arrived in Forks after a few hours of running and stealing a black Porsche with 911 turbo engine. I zipped through the roads and into the back roads and down a hidden driveway. I stopped in front of a beautiful white mansion and turned off the car. On the way here I stopped at a motel and washed up but put back on my training bra, short shorts and boots with my hair in a ponytail. I stepped out of the car and glided up to the door and knocked. I heard a 'come in.' so I entered. I glided into the living room and was met with the stares of seven pairs golden vegetarian vampire eyes and one pair brown human eyes. All the men in the room stiffened and shielded their mates from my view except for a pixie like girl who was smaller than me and a soldier like man with bites like mine. I gave a smirk and said in my soft bell and chime voice towards Peter's brother. "Well, I'm guessin that you are Peter's brother. The fucker called me after an attack and explained that ya need help trainin ya family. Well I'm glad ta be of assistance." I heard a fierce growl come from the soldier and I made eye connection. I felt my entire world shift and an incredibly intense pull towards him, from deep in my heart. I wanted him, for the rest of forever and I didn't care what the consequences were. He shot over to me and crushed me to his body and ran his hands over my body, his growls turning to snarls as he took in all of my scars. I started to purr to him and whispering, "I'm fine, everyone who has caused a scar has been destroyed. I'm fine, soldier, just relax." After a few moments he stopped snarling and growling and continued to run his hands over my body. "What's Jasper doing to her?" The human asked, earning a growl from my soldier for interrupting our moment. "He's putting his scent on her while checking for any injuries." The bronze haired vampire said while pulling her towards him and glaring at my mate. I could feel my mate glaring back at him and I gave a soft laugh. My laugh caused my mate to purr louder and hold me to him tighter. "It is obvious that Jasper isn't going to stop what he is doing anytime soon, so let's get on with the introductions." A light blonde haired man said, I nodded. "I am Carlisle, this is my mate Esme." He said while pulling a caramel haired woman to his side. "That is Emmett and his mate Rosalie." Carlisle said pointing to a grizzly bear like man with a beautiful blonde woman at his side. "Lastly that is Edward and his mate Bella and one of our daughters, Alice." He said pointing to the bronze haired man and human as well as the pixie like woman. I smiled and flipped around in my mate's arms, so his arms were around my waist but my back was to his chest and I faced the family. I gave a bigger smile and said, "Pleasure ta meet ya. I'm Elvira Nyx Krimson, but please call me Elly." I felt and heard my mate purr and whisper into my ear, "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." I shivered at the tone of his voice, it was a deep baritone with a southern undertone, but what made me shiver was the huskiness in his tone. I knew the line was cheesy but it was sweet when he said it and I couldn't help but let a burst of love be sent towards him. This caused Jasper to purr and nuzzle his face in my neck. I purred back to him and leaned further back into his chest and tilted my head to expose more of my neck to him. "I think we should leave now to train or we'll be late." Carlisle said, earning himself a growl from my mate as his held became tighter. I nodded and turned around and whispered in my soldier's ear, "Come on, we need to do what I came here for then we can go. Let's go my soldier." He picked me up bridal style and flew outside and through the forest to the fighting field. Soon we stopped and he gently set me on the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist with my head on his chest. "Do they ever let go of each other?" I heard Bella ask her mate. I turned my head and looked at her while talking over my mate's growl at the thought of letting me go. "The way our lifestyles were makes us fiercely possessive and protective of the things that are ours. So it would be practically impossible for us to ever be out of each other's sight for any more than a couple of hours." I growled out annoyed with the human, did she constantly ask questions. Jasper gripped my chin and forced me to look at his pitch black eyes. Now that I think about it, he looked sickly, but it was just one of the side effects from drinking animal blood. I came back to the present when Jasper managed to growl out, "You are never leaving, you are _**mine**_." I nodded and nuzzled my face into his neck while breathing out, "I have always been and forever will be _**yours**_." He apparently liked me stating his claim so he purred and wrapped his arms tighter around me. We stayed in these positions for a few moments when I smelt the horrid smell of wet dogs. The Pack was here and were about to meet me, whoopee. Jasper growled out and put me behind him with him facing the Pack. They stopped cautiously and eyed my mate, which made my eyes turn black. "My son's other brother has contacted someone that will help us greatly in this fight." Carlisle said and motioned for me to step out. I nodded and kissed Jasper on the cheek as I stepped in front of him. I stood in my military pose, feet shoulder length apart, arms behind my back and my piercing black eyes glaring at them. "Yes, I have been contacted and from what I understand a small newborn army is comin ta attack ya." The wolves slightly nodded their giant heads. I started walking left and right in front of them my steps graceful but deadly. "I was in the south in the armies gainin a great deal of respect there and I intend ta see it from all of ya. I expect ya to do as I say, and when I say it and do better than ya can do. When I say jump I want ya to say how high. I expect ya to listen, learn and be the best I will not settle for anythin less. All of my steps will be learnt and listen to or you all die. I think we need a demonstration, what about you hmm." I said, cocking an eyebrow while looking at Emmett. I danced over to Jasper and kissed his cheek while he whispered in my ear, "Kick his ass Darlin." I gave a smile, and then made my expression emotionless and I sauntered lazily over to 50 yards away from Emmett. I looked into his golden eyes and said fearlessly, "Give me ya best shot." He smirked and charged at me, I gave a small smirk at him and side stepped. I flipped around and grabbed his right arm and threw him on the ground. He jumped up and crouched down, snarling at me, I crouched down and gave a fierce growl of my own. He lunged and while he was in midair I kicked him, making him soar up into the sky. As he was getting closer to the ground, I pushed off the ground and got to his level. I kicked him again towards the ground and he landed with an almighty bang. I landed gracefully on his back and put my teeth near his neck on the decapitating spot, this made him freeze and I whispered in his ear, "I win." I jumped up and danced over to Jasper who wrapped his arms around me and checked me over for injuries, which I had none. I kissed his cheek and pulled away from him and walked in front of the wolves and the Cullens while speaking in my power crackling voice, "Never rely on just strength, it gets ya nowhere 'cept torn apart and in flames. Complex kills, strategize the fight. Ya go into this fight without a brain, ya don't come out. Now, who's first?" The wolves cowered back and I turned and looked at the Cullens. Rosalie stepped forward and said cockily, "I think I can take you. Hell anyone here could take you, Emmett was just going easy on you because you are so small." I heard my mate growl, I raised a hand to him. I sauntered over to her and looked her in the eye, I knew my black eyes were flickering with power like flames. I spoke in a crackling voice, "I just so happened to have been workin for Maria, she has many territories down in the south cause of me, more than any other vamp down there. This means I have fought, killed and tortured vampires just to do my sire's biddin, and not once have I batted an eye. I have strength that is equal to your mate's, but I have a brain that is hard wired for battle, and strategizin things. Right now, I have ten different ways that I could kill ya and none of ya family could stop me or get to ya. I am prepared to leave with my mate once this battle is over if he wants to but if he doesn't than sugar that means we'll be spendin a helluva lot time together. So get the hell off that high horse of your cause sugar, ya ain't better than the rest of us." Shock radiated from her as well as her family except from my mate, who was radiating helluva lot pride. He shot over to me and wrapped his arms around me while whispering into my ear, "You are the most perfect woman I have ever met, my mate." I gave him a giant grin and kissed his lips softly. Electricity shot threw me as our lips touched, Jasper felt this too and crashed his lips to mine. I pulled back after a while and smiled at him as he rested his forehead against mine. "Now who's next?" my mate asked, we broke apart but stood shoulder to shoulder.


	2. Author's Note

I hate to say, my dear readers, but I have hit a bump in the road and am uncertain of what to write next. Please, PM me for new ideas or I'm afraid this story will have to die. I'm open to all ideas. So, have a nice day!


End file.
